The United States of America
by Owlstar7
Summary: Just a simple edit to the first chapter. Next one will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**The United States of America**

_Summary: Every nation knows that when one of their own dies, they are gone forever. After a tragic accident that led to America's death, Lithuania was visiting his house, when he stumbles upon a national secret that has been shared with a few others. Just who are the fifty children that are found in his friend's home and what connection do they have with the people of this land?_

Owl: Wow…I suck at summaries…

America: Wait I am dead in this?

Owl: Hehe…oops.(starts running)

America: Why I oughta….(chases Owlstar)

Lithuania (appears out of nowhere): Owlstar doesn't own the nations or Hetalia itself….She only owns Delware (Dixon), Georgia (the state/Benjamin), Texas (Tyson), and Michigan (Allie). Thank you.

_Flashback/Memory_

* * *

_"China, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Go right ahead, aru." _

_"What happens to our people if one of us dies?"_

China, or Yao Wang, shook his head, trying to clear his mind of thoughts of the past as he stood amongst the other nations on this day. He glanced around at all the sad faces as a casket covered by the American flag was carried by.

_"Well, young one__,__when one of the nations passes, their people stay where they live." The immortal nation replied, smiling at the young nation._

_"Why?"_

China's eyes rested upon England's grief stricken face. The former pirate nation/empire was holding his head, crying. Canada was near his "older brother" trying to console him, but nothing worked.

"That stupid, bloody git!" Arthur Kirkland said, as the tears kept coming. "He had to go and be a bloody hero!"

_"Because if the spirit of the people live on, so will the nation." China replied with a smile._

_"That doesn't make much sense, old man." The young nation retorted._

_"I know, aru. But there is something else you need to remember. You and your twin brother are special cases."_

_"Why?"_

China kept looking around, all of the nations were here, save for one. He hoped that what needed to be found would soon be discovered.

+~oOoOo~+

Toris(1), or Lithuania as he was more commonly known as, walked through the empty halls of America's house. He could not bring himself to attend the funeral, as the memory of that fateful day played in his head.

_The meeting was going as well as any other. Well, as one could expect with an angry England pacing about._

_"Where is that brainless git?!" The island nation growled. "He is late."_

_It didn't really bug the others much, they had a feeling that the young nation would come in making a "heroic enterance" as he called it. But he never came, fueling England's anger even more. _

_"If that git doesn't show his face soon, I'll…"_

_"Arthur! __Il est terrible(2)!" Came a voice yelling in French._

_Francis Bonnefoy, or France, stood up at once. _

_"Mon petit Matthieu, __Quel est erroné(3)?" France replied, as soon as he recognized the blonde who came running into the room. _

_"Mon frère…Amérique est…mort!(4)" Canada said, the tears in his eye started to well up as he stood catching his breath._

_It seemed that the entire world was focused on France, waiting for him to give a reply._

_"What did he say~aru?" China asked._

_"He said…"France replied, trying to hold back the tears. "that his brother, America is…dead." _

_The entire room became silent, until all that anyone could hear was England's cries of anguish._

Lithuania shook his head, he had to focus. There was a reason for why he was here. China, of all nations, had asked him to go and find a "secret" that was hidden in America's house. The immortal nation knew that the funeral would be hard on the Baltic nation, since he and America were good friends. Lithuania agreed.

He searched all over the house, thinking it to be empty, when he heard the voice of a child crying.

"It's all my fault." The voice, a young boy to be exact, said. "If I hadn't told called him away, Pa would still be alive."

"Shh…it is okay, Benji(5)." Another voice, a young woman's from the sound of it, said trying to soothe the child. "No one could of known. Dad would of done the same if it were any one of were in the same position.

"Allie's right, Benji." Another voice replied. Lithuania could tell that there was another young man in the room. "Pa went with his boots on. He did what he knew he could do, and that was protecting you."

Lithuania strained his ears to hear more of the conversation. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and cold eyes glaring into his back. He turned and yelped when he saw that he was no longer alone.

"Who are you?" A young man asked coldly.

Lithuania gasped as he noticed as he was surrounded by 50 pairs of eyes. Who were these children?

* * *

Translations:

Il est terrible=it is terrible

Mon petit Matthieu, quel est erroné=My little Matthew, what is wrong?

Mon frère…Amérique est…mort=My brother…America is…dead

Authors notes:

(1)I sadly don't know/remember Toris' human surname….

(5)Benji is kinda short for Benjamin. I didn't want to go with just Ben.

Introduction time:

Meet Benjamin Louis Jones, or the state of Georgia. His likes are peaches, peaches and more peaches (no offense meant to anyone from Georgia). He is a sweet boy. He is also more naïve than the rest of his siblings…kinda like Italy…only without ADHD. But just because he is like that, doesn't mean that he won't or cannot fight.

Owl: So there you have it….I apologize if the French is wrong. I only speak English and use Babel fish to translate.

America: I can't believe that I am dead….

Owlstar: Yeah…anyways, please review. Reviews/criticisms will make me a happy panda and help me to write the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**In which Liet learns of the identity of the owners of the eyes and China reveals some interesting information.**

* * *

Owl: Before we get started, I would like to give a shout out to **MiyukiMizuki123 **for being my first reviewer for this story. All I can say is that Everything will get better from now. And to prove that we have Benji and Italy here to prove it.

Benji: Hello.

Italy: Ciao! Ve~Ve! Doitsu lookie I made it into the authoress' comments!

Owl: Okay, boys, lead us in!

Benji: Hetalia doesn't belong to Owlstar. Only I and my named brothers and sisters do.

Italy: PAAASSSSTTTTAAAAA!

* * *

Lithuania looked around, staring into each of the 50 eyes, and he could see the same expression: Fear.

"I'll ask you again," The young man with the cold eyes said once more. "Who are you?"

Toris took a deep breath.

"I am Lithuania, I am a friend of America's." He replied, not sure of how much information he could trust with these children.

"Dixon stop, he says he knew dad!" The young woman Toris heard before cried.

The young man stopped and turned to her.

"Alyson, he is an intruder and we don't know him." Dixon said in a cold tone. "He could say that he know Ana's dear papa Russia and I still wouldn't trust him."

Lithuania gulped. What had he gotten himself into?

+~oOoOo~+

China kept walking, with Russia and Spain not far behind him. They were the only ones who knew anything about this secret that he could trust around the children(1). If his intuition was right, Lithuania would need some assistance by now. And sure enough, China was right.

+~oOoOo~+

Lithuania didn't know what to do. For one thing, he was surrounded. For another, he was surrounded by children that just lost their father. He couldn't do anything to hurt them.

"I do know Mr. Russia." Toris said calmly.

The one called Dixon turned and looked at a young girl who bore a strange resemblance to the country that Lithuania had lived with and worked for many years.

"Papa Russia would still visit me, but he would only bring a small shaking boy(2) with him so I would have someone to play with." The little girl said.

Then it hit Lithuania. The little girl was none other than Anastasia, or Alaska, the very territory Russia gave to America after his Civil War. Now he knew who these children were.

"You…you are America's states, aren't you?" Lithuania asked. Dixon whipped his head around to glare once more

"What do you know of us?!" The state growled.

"N-nothing." Was the brunette's answer. "It is just that…"

"We know that you are the secrets of America's heart…da?" Came another voice.

Toris looked and was shocked to see who had arrived.

+~oOoOo~+

The rain was coming down hard and fast as an infant cried on the steps of an orphanage. If it weren't for one of the caretakers coming in for their shift, the child would have been left there until the morning. As she picked up the infant's basket, she noticed a note fall. She read it as she picked it up.

_To whom it may concern,_

_This child's name is Alfred F. Jones. He is to be placed into your care until the right time. He will know when that is._

The caretaker was silent, but she brought the babe inside, unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Translations:

Da=yes

Introducing:

Dixon=Delaware

Allie/Alyson=Michigan

Ana/Anastasia=Alaska

And, last but not least….Baby America!!

Author's notes:

France knows about the states and so does Canada, but Canada is busy consoling England and France-nii is France-nii.

The small shaking boy is none other than Latvia

America: It was bad enough when I was dead…Now I am a…a…

Italy: Un bambino*. How cute! Ve~

Owl: Yeah well, at least that is better than being dead. ^.^

America: Why me?

Benji: Please rate and Review….And remember A hero can never truly fall.

(*un bambino=a baby)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**In which things get a little bit complicated…**

* * *

America: What is complicated is how you came up with this.

Owl: Oh hush America. Everything will turn out fine.

America: What do you meam by that?!

Owl: *turns around quickly* Italy, take us in!

Italy: Ve~But aren't you forgetting something?

Owl: Hmm…Oh yeah. I would like to thank **xx-backwardss** and **MiyukiMizuki123 **for reviewing. And to **xx-backwardss**, I hope you do still read for there is a lot more in store and sad Iggy won't be sad for long….He is a grandpa/uncle/whatever you want him to be considered as! But he still needs all the hugs he can get.

Italy: Ve~ Hetalia does not belong to Owlstar.

Benji: Only me and my named siblings belong to her…oh and the caretaker who found Baby!America

America: *grunts*

Owl: Here we go!

* * *

Lithuania slowly turned around, dreaded what was behind him.

"Mr. Russia, it is a surprise to see you." He said with fear filling his voice.

Out of the Baltic trio, Toris was the only one to have semi-decent relations with the larger nation.

"Why are you surprised, Lithuania?" Russia replied with a childish smile on his face. "You seemed to need a little help, so I came to help, da? Da, I came to help(1)."

"That isn't the only reason, aru." Said another voice.

Lithuania turned and saw that China and Spain had arrived as well.

"I see that you found them, aru." China said. Toris could only nod in response.

"You are probably wondering who these children are, amigo." Spain said with a small smile on his face.

Lithuania once again nodded.

"Well, these are America's children," Spain replied. "Or more commonly known as the United States of America."

And all Toris could do was stare in shock.

+~oOoOo~+

Miss Katie couldn't help but smile at the child she held in her arms. Little Alfie, as the other kids called him, was very curious. He always explored the playroom, discovering new things and showing them to her. He was adorable. But yet…something about him bothered Miss Katie. It wasn't really the fact that he mysteriously appeared on night on the orphanage's doorstep, but that every time she looked into his sapphire blue eyes, Katie could see emotions that no other child his age should have: Rage, Hurt(2), Anger, Loss, Worry, and Terror. She was scared of the child in her arms every single time she held him. She wanted almost nothing to do with him…that is, until he smiled at her. Katie adored little Alfie's smile. When she first saw it, it was like Alfie was trying to tell her something. She could see it in his eyes. As if he were almost saying to her:

_"Don't be afraid. I am the Hero, I'll protect you. Your worries are mine as well.(3)"_

But that was a silly idea of hers. Alfred gave a little yawn as he dozed off to sleep in his caretaker's arms. She laid him down gently in the crib and walked silently out of the room. Little Alfred slept peacefully as he dreamed…

_But this dream was not like that of any child's. Alfred's ears rang with the sound of cannons. England was so stubborn. If he would have let America become independent when he first asked, this never would have happened. He wouldn't be forced to fight the one he called father. His men were ready though. As they fought bravely on, America fought as well. He wouldn't let his men die in vain by just sitting idly by and doing nothing._

_It was then the scence changed. Alfred looked down at his hands and saw that once more they were that of an infant's. He looked around and saw that he was alone, which was something that the young nation didn't like. Tears began to form in his eyes as he began to cry._

_"Stille, kleines. (4)" A voice said. "Schreien sie nicht."_

_America looked up and saw that he wasn't alone. A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes(5) was standing beside him._

_"Who are you?" He asked in a trembling voice._

_"I have long since forgotten my human name," The man said. "But I believe that you would know me as Germania."_

_Alfred's eyes widened. He knew that name, Prussia once said that he and Germany were related to the empire, along with other nations of course. _

_"Why am I here and why am I like this?" America asked. _

_"There are 50 reasons as to why you are still here, kleines." Germania replied. _

_Alfred's eyes widened. He knew exactly what Germania went._

_"But no one, 'cept for Old man China, Spain, France, Canada, and Russia knows about them." Alfred replied, his eyes dancing with shock. "Their existence is a national secret."_

_"Ah, but there is one more who knows now." Germania replied. _

_"Who?" Alfred asked._

_"Lithuania."_

+~oOoOo~+

"You mean to tell me that there were children like us and that they are America's?" Lithuania said in shock.

"Da, but don't forget that they did belong to others as well." Russia replied.

"Who all knew about this?" Toris asked, trying to stay calm.

"I did, aru." China replied. "And so does Canada, France, Spain, and Russia. And now you do, aru."

Lithuania was silent.

"Escucha, Lithuania." Spain said. "Es muy importante that you tell no one about them yet."

Toris looked up.

"Especialmente Inglaterra. (6)" Spain added. "If anyone else knew, there would be chaos over the niños and who should take care of them."

"Spain is right, aru." China agreed. "For these children are the heart of America."

"And we wouldn't want to lose the chance of seeing our friend America return, da?" Russia added.

But this was too much for Toris too take in. His mind began to swirl as the world went dark.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

Translations:

Stille kleines= Hush little one

Schreien sie nicht= Do not cry

Escucha= Listen

Es muy importante= It is very important

Especialmente Inglaterra= Especially England

Niños= Children

Author's note:

I came to help, da? Da, I came to help= there is a funny story behind this. My younger sister thought up of Russia saying something like this during a roleplay we did. She got the idea from Littlekuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh abridged series. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it and if you have, cookies for you!

For the hurt thing. I know that kids can show hurt in their eyes, but probably not to the degree that America has felt hurt and pain. Hence the reason why it is listed.

America's true self is still around and he wants to still protect his people.

The reason for the German. One reason: It is Germania…although I think he would be speaking old high German, but I digress.

I am not sure of Germania's eye color, but I believe it to be blue. Also he appeared because I think that America is related to him in dome weird way…or maybe that is just me.

Especialmente Inglaterra/Especially England= Spain, China and Russia feel that it wouldn't be fair for him to think that America lied to him about the States. He is currently grieving for his former colony, so it wouldn't be fair to him.

Introducing:

Germania

Owl: Well that is it for this chapter. I do have one simple request/challenge thingy: The other states need names and personality. If you come up with a character, please PM me with the name and description for the character. And now for the finer details…Benji, take it away.

Benji: Okay, the only states that are not up for grabs are as follows: Michigan (Allie), Georgia (me/Benji), Delaware (Dixon), Pennsylvania (Tobias/hasn't been mentioned yet), Alaska (Ana), and Texas (Tyson). But the others are up for grabs. Be sure to also include the following in your request:

Name:

Nicknames (include state name):

Age:

Gender:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Benji: Owl would also like to mention that she appreciates all of you who liked and favorited this and her other stories.

Owl: Cookies for all of who want to participate. And cookies for all of you who added/favorited/reviewed as well. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In which Lithuania takes a break, meets one of the states and Georgia offers some peaches.**

* * *

Owl: Woot! I am on a role! Heheehe!

America: Sure you are…

Owl: I would like to thank **MiyukiMizuki123**, **xx-backwardss**, **Kaimi-Flames** and **HikariSoel** for their reviews. Cookies to all four of you! It is through your reviews that help inspire me to write on. Take us away Italy….Italy? Where did he go?

Benji: He said something about getting pasta or something. But we do have someone new.

Shannon: Hello.

Owl: Hello! Benji take us in!

Benji: Hetalia doesn't belong to Owl. Only me, Tyson, Ana, Tobias, Allie and Dixon do.

Shannon: I belong to HikariSoel.

* * *

The world was still dark. It was comforting that way though. Lithuania could remember the times when Mr. Russia was angry with him and all he could do was escape to the darkness. He did not return to the real world until he heard to voices in discussion.

"Shay, he says that he knows Pa." came a young boy's voice.

"I know Benji," The second, a young female's voice, said. "I am just telling you what that jerk Dixon told me."

Lithuania slowly opened his eyes and scanned the room.

"Who is there?" He weakly asked. The two states looked at him.

"Well my name is Benjamin, but you can call me Benji or Georgia. Everyone else does." The young boy said.

Lithuania nodded. Now it was his sister's turn to introuduce herself.

"My name is Shannon, but you can call me Shay or Maine." She said.

"My name is Lithuania." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"Nice ta meetcha!" Georgia said with a huge smile. "Would you like a peach? I grew it myself."

"Uhh, thank you." Lithuania replied, taking the peach. Benji's smile got bigger.

"You're welcome!" Benji replied. "You want some Shay?"

"No thanks, I had some blueberries for a snack earlier." Maine said with polite smile.

Georgia just nodded. He and Toris were munching happily on their peaches until they heard an angry voice coming from down the hall.

"BENJAMIN LOUIS JONES!"

Georgia looked up in fear. He now knew he was in trouble.

+~oOoOo~+

"_Lithuania knows?" asked America._

"_Ja" was all that Germania said. _

"_But…how... could…" Dang it, America thought, it is getting harder to think. _

"_It is time now for you to wake up, kleines." Germania said, with a sad smile, as America closed his eyes. "Gute Nacht, kleines."_

_As America mind began to wander back to reality, he could almost hear Germania murmur something under his breath._

_"You remind me so much of your mutter and her spirit." Was what the ancient empire said, as the scenery faded into darkness._

As little Alfred woke up, he cooed and giggled at what he saw above him. It was the first time in what felt like forever that he saw the American flag.

_"It's my flag!"_ Alfred thought with a smile. "_I wonder how it got there, it wasn't there before."_

But it truly didn't matter. The flag was a welcome sight. Soon Alfred's giggles turned into full blown laughter. Miss Katie came in with a smile when she heard this.

"Well someone sure is happy." Miss Katie said, picking the baby up. "It is time for your meal then."

She left room with Alfred in her arms and they made their way to the kitchen.

+~oOoOo~+

Georgia dropped the peach that he was eating when he saw his brother, Dixon or Delaware, glaring from the doorway.

"Dix-Dixon!" Georgia yelped.

Dixon kept glaring at his little brother. Lithuania watched in shocked silence, wondering if Shannon would save her brother from their elder sibling's wrath.

"What did I say about talking with him?!" Dixon growled.

"But…but…"

"No 'buts'. He is a stranger!" Dixon snapped, pointing at Toris. "We can't trust him!"

"He knows…dad…" Benji said sadly. "I feel that I can trust him."

"Bull(1), Benjamin!" Dixon yelled, his face turning red from anger. "He could be lying."

All Benji could do was start crying. That is when Shannon stepped in.

"How about you shut your mouth, Dixon." Shay said with a glare. "You think you are all high and mighty just because you are the oldest and part of the 13 (2)."

Lithuania, not wanting to get in between the two arguing states, began trying to calm Georgia down. But all of his attempts were futile, and somehow Lithuania knew that Delaware wasn't going to let him leave the room with the boy.

"This is none of your concern, Shannon." Dixon growled.

"Dixon, that is just plain bull." Shay said, her eyes flashing with anger. "Everyone knows that out of all the northern states, you still hold a grudge against our southern siblings since the Civil War."

Dixon grew silent. He knew where this argument was going.

"But out of all of our siblings to the south, it is always Benji that has gotten the worst treatment from you." Maine said. "And that has been going on since after the Battle of Chickamauga (3)!"

As Dixon and Shay argued, Lithuania could barely sense the prescence that just entered the room. He whipped his head around to find that Mr. Russia there, tapping his iron pipe. Lithuania didn't know why he was there or what he was going to do, but when he looked into Russia's eyes, Toris could see an icy look (4) in them.

"Children shouldn't fight with their siblings, da?" The larger nation said, causing both the feuding states to stop and stare. They both knew that they were in trouble.

+~oOoOo~+

Little Alfred was happily enjoying his bottle, when the next he knew a sharp pain sliced through his head. He tried to reason things out, but the pain was so great, that he couldn't help but cry.

Miss Katie ran into the room at the sound of Alfred's cries. When she looked into the door way, she saw the infant holding his head in pain. Did he hit it on something?

Alfred's mind raced. He hadn't felt this type of pain since the Civil War. Back then it felt like he was going to be torn in two, but now it felt like his head was going to explode. One thing was clear; the pain was being caused by two of his northern states fighting amongst themselves. He could only guess that his oldest state, Delaware, was the cause of this (5).

As Miss Katie held little Alfie and soothed him, the baby's crying stopped.

"There now." She said gently. "All better?"

"_No." _Alfred thought. _"But it did help."_

It wasn't long before he felt his painful headache go away and Alfred allowed himself to go back to sleep.

+~oOoOo~+

"And why should we?" Dixon asked, the fear was evident in his voice. "Last time I checked, we didn't have to answer to _you_!"

Lithuania shuddered as he heard that last word come out as a hateful hiss. He looked back at Mr. Russia and saw that the violet eyed nation was smiling. This could not be good.

"Because, Мальчик," Russia began, with a murderous glint in his eyes. "If you do not stop your fight with you sister, I will. And I don't think that Америка would like it if I stopped the fighting, da?"

All Dixon could do was glare back at the nation.

"Besides, when ever you…дети fight, you hurt your father more than anything." Russia stated, the murderous glint still in his eyes.

Dixon fell silent, not sure of how to argue against the former communist nation.

"Now, if everything is settled here," Ivan said, his smile returning, "China has something important to tell all of you. So we mustn't be late, da?"

Lithuania sighed. What was going to happen next? And would they be prepared for it?

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Translations:

Мальчик=little boy

Америка= America

Дети=Children

Owl: As stated earlier, I only speak Enlgish (though I do know some Spanish and German), so if you speak any of the languages that have been mentioned, please feel free to correct me. I would hate to offend anybody by getting their language wrong.

Introducing:

Shannon/Shay/Maine: She was created by HikariSoel for my little contest mentioned in chapter 3's author's notes. Shannon is 14, likes blueberries and hates cold weather (which is why her brother, Tyson, can bee seen inviting her to visit him during the winter.) I hope that the personality that was seen is true to her character. I mean, who wouldn't try and fight with their eldest sibling to protect either themselves or a younger sibling. I would like to thank HikariSoel for letting me use her idea and for submitting Shay. Cookies to you!

Author's notes:

(1)Bull is the closest thing to swearing that you will see in this fic, along with bloody and mon Deiu. I am not comfortable with writing swear words, in English that is. So if you ever see a word in another language with no translation, it is either: (A) been mentioned before or (B) a swear word.

(2) The 13. Long story short, they are the 13 orignal colonies of America. This makes them the eldest of the states, in a sense. If you come up with a state that was one of the 13 original colonies, excluding Delaware and Pennsylvania, please put that they are one of the 13 in the description. Thank you.

(3)History Time! The Battle of Chickamauga was a battle that took place in Georgia from September 19th to the 20th in 1863. Out of the 124,548 men who fought (66,326 Confederates and 58,222 Union soldiers), 34,624 men died (16,170 men for the Union and 18,454 men for the Confederate), making the Battle of Chickamauga the second most costly battle in the Civil War. Needless to say that the Confederates won that battle, which is the reason why Dixon (who was part of the Union) holds a grudge against Benjamin and the other southern states. (For those of you who are wondering, The Battle of Gettysburg, July 1-3, 1863, is the most costly battle, but Tobias, or Pennsylvania, doesn't hold anything against his southern siblings for this…even though the Union won that one.)

(4) If only Russia knew that his eyes held a glare colder than Siberia…

(5) Delaware, in my stories at least, likes to hold the fact that he is the oldest and first state over his siblings…a lot. In other time lines of my other stories: he hurts Michigan by saying that she shouldn't be a state for England still has claim on her lands, has a grudge with Georgia over the civil war, and bosses everyone else around. I am sorry if this offends anyone from Delaware, but that is how he turned out in my head. He does have his good side.

Another thing that should be noted about Benji: He is all about southern hospitality and is willing to share his home, and his food, with anyone and everyone.

Owl: Well that is it for this chapter. I can't believe how mean I was to everyone. I don't mean to hurt my characters. Hopefully, China will…what is with that look America?

America: Sorry my %$&! You enjoy torturing me!

Owl: No I don't…and what did I say about swearing?

*They start to fight*

(China appears)

China: See you next time~aru!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**In which China gives some news, Liet meets someone new and a certain Italian appears with gifts of pizza.**

* * *

Owl: Wow. Another chapter this soon? Wow. People must love this story.

America: Maybe.

Owl: Yeah…Shout out time! I would like to thank **MiyukiMizuki123**, **xx-backwardss**, **Kaimi-Flames, HikariSoel**, and **Nima Loves You** for reviewing. A special thank you goes out to **HikariSoel **and **Nima Loves You** for their wonderful characters for the states of Maine and New York. To **Nima Loves You**, your character is a member of the 13! Say Hello New York!

Raymond: Hello.

Owl: Take us away, China!

China: Hetalia doesn't belong to Owlstar, aru.

Benji: Only Dixon, Allie, Ana, Tyson, and me belong to Owlstar.

Shannon: I belong to HikariSoel

Raymond: And I belong to Nima Loves You.

Owl: Enjoy!

* * *

Lithuania didn't know what to think. He had almost witnessed a war break out between two of America's children. It was a good thing that Mr. Russia stopped it…wasn't it? Anyways, Lithuania could only stare at Russia's back as the larger nation led them to the living room (1) where China was waiting. Toris was so focused in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that he almost ran into some one.

"I am sorry." Lithuania said quietly

"Speak up!" The person said, loudly. "I don't like it when people speak quietly."

"I am sorry!" Lithuania replied more loudly as he looked up, but what he saw before him surprised him a bit.

Standing before was a boy, no young man, that was 19 years old and looked exactly like America. With one exception, Toris noted, the young man had an eye patch covering where his left should be. Shannon, noticing Lithuania's shock, put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him." Shay stated. "That is just Raymond, or New York if you prefer, and he would hurt a fly. Unless it got into a car with him, that is."

Lithuania stared at the girl in shock, while Raymond groaned.

"Come on, Shay," Raymond said, "don't tell him that."

"Well it is true, Ray." Shannon replied.

But before Raymond could come up with a retort, he was interrupted by a small meow. The one eyed state looked down.

"Brooklyn(1)! How did you get in here?" New York asked as he picked up the cat. "None of Ana's brutes (2) hurt you, did they?"

The cat just purred contently in her master's arms, as the young man turned to face Toris again.

"Hey man, I am sorry. Let's try this again." He said, holding out his hand. "The name's Raymond, but you can call me either Ray or New York if you want."

Lithuania took the state's hand and shook it.

"My name is Lithuania." The brunette said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ray said as he took a quick of Toris' uniform. "And I must say, you look very good in that outfit. Green is definitely your color."

As Raymond walked away, Toris threw a questioning glance at Shannon.

"There is nothing to worry about," She explained. "Ray has always been like that."

Lithuania was not convinced. Shannon sighed.

"Look, Ray is always on top of what goes on in the fashion world." She said. "Even though he is that way, Ray will always be a ladies man at heart."

Lithuania sighed. He knew he had to believe Shay about her brother. He just hoped that along with being fashionable, Ray didn't cross dress like a certain other blonde nation (3) he knew.

It didn't take them that much longer to reach the living room. When China saw them in the door way, he looked up from the person he was talking to and smiled when he saw Lithuania awake.

"It is good to see you are alright, aru." China said. "Please have a seat so we can discuss what to do about our situation."

As Lithuania was sitting down, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see that Benji was trying to tell him something.

"You see the person next to Mister China?" The young boy asked and Toris nodded. "That is Tobias, or Pennsylvania. He is one of the 13, but he is nice to all of us."

"What about the other 12?" Toris asked in a whisper.

"They are nice*, well 'cept for Dixon." Georgia said in a whisper.

It didn't take long for them to start.

"Well, where do we begin, aru?" China asked.

+~oOoOo~+

_The dream was different this time. Alfred could feel the screams of 34,624 men _(4)_, as they died fighting for what they each though was right, tear through his entire body. A child stood next to the nation, holding on tightly to his pants and crying._

"_I'm sorry, Pa." was what the child said over again, hoping that his father would forgive him. _

_America knelt down and ruffled the boy's hair, trying to soothe the fearful child._

"_It is okay, Benji," America said, looking at his son. "It isn't your fault, nor your people's. They are just trying to protect what they think is right."_

_America smiled, trying to lift his son's spirits, when a voice spoke out._

"_Do you believe that now, kleines?" the voice said as the scene changed again._

"_I do, Germania." Alfred replied._

"_Could you tell the same to Germany _(5)_, Russia _(6)_ or Japan?" The ancient empire asked._

"_That was different…they were threatening us." America pleaded._

"_That is what the Union thought about the confederates _(7)_, ja?" Germania stated. _

"_I guess." Alfred said sadly. _

"_You need to learn, kleines, not to jump to conclusions." Germania stated. _

"_I…understand." America said._

"_Do you?" was all that the ancient man said, as the dream faded into darkness, leaving America to wake up alone._

Alfred woke up, relieved that the headache was gone. But something bothered him. What did Germania mean by his question? Oh course Alfred understood…didn't he? Boy, he wished Canada was here, he could help make sense of the cryptic words.

Miss Katie couldn't help but laugh when she saw Alfred's little face looking serious.

"Alright, little Alfie." She said as she picked him up. "It is time to go and play."

America smiled. Germania's words would have to wait until after play time.

+~oOoOo~+

"Well, we have to let the others know about the states sooner or later." Lithuania stated.

"Sí, Lithuania correcta." Spain said. "We cannot be quiet about this any more."

"But who do we tell, aru?" China asked.

All was quiet, until Russia spoke up.

"Who is hungry?" Russia said, with a weird smile on his face.

Fifty hands shot up causing the Russian to laugh.

"I know just who to call then." Ivan said as he began to dial a number.

+~oOoOo~+

All was quiet at Italy's house. So quiet in fact, it made the perfect atmosphere for a siesta. Which was Italy's plan for the day, since both Germany and Japan were busy with work. He wasn't in too deep a sleep when his phone rang though. Feliciano got up and pranced to where his phone was laying.

"Ciao, questo è parlare dell'Italia." He said as he picked the phone. "Ah, Russia! Don't hurt me, I have relatives…What?"

"I said that I need your assistance, comrade Italy." Russia said.

"Ve~With what?" The red head asked.

"I need you to come over to America's house." Russia explained. "I will tell you more about the job I have for you."

"Okie-dokie, Russia!" Itlay said. "Ciao!"

But before Italy hung up he heard a cry of "Bring Pizza" from Russia's end of the line. Italy smiled as he went into the kitchen to prepare a pizza pie.

+~oOoOo~+

China looked at Russia.

"Did you just call who I thought you called?" The immortal nation asked.

To which Russia gave a smile and a simple "Da" as his answer.

"But..."

China's protests were cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing. Russia stood up to answer the door.

"Ah, Italy, you are here!" Russia said, gleefully. "And you brought the pizza!"

China could only look at Spain and Lithuania in shock. With Italy here, anything bad could happen (8).

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Translations:

Ja = yes

Sí, Lithuania correcta = Yes Lithuania is correct

Ciao, questo è parlare dell'Italia = Hello this is Italy speaking (I believe).

Introducing:

Raymond/Ray/New York: He is created by **Nima Loves You** for the state contest. He is 19 years old and he is one of the 13. He likes pizza, cats, women, and fashion. He dislikes dogs and quiet people.

Author's Notes:

Brooklyn the cat is most definitely named after a city in New York.

Ana owns two dogs that were gifts from her Papa Russia and Daddy America: An Alaskan Malamute named Juno and a Siberian husky named Artic.

Poland…and no, Ray is not like Poland…as far as I now.

Once again, The battle of Chickamauga.

Nazi Germany

The Cold War

Pearl Harbor

By something bad, I don't mean Italy himself…But his brother Romano.

Owl: So, umm, I did some research to get information for the 13. And I left out mentioning one thing about the identity of one of them (marked by the *). The first person to correctly guess who it is, will get a cookie! Also a quickie note for all of you: Connecticut has been claimed. She will be appearing in the next chapter. **Nami Loves You**, I hope that my portrayal of Raymond was what you hoped it would be. With that being said, Take us out Ray!

Raymond: Till, Next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Who is who

**Interlude**

Owl: Hey Everyone! So I thought that I would take this time to stop and introduce the states that haven't been introduced yet. I don't know how this will affect the decisions for the contest, but here is some background for you. Starting with….Michigan!

Name: Alyson Lynn Jones

Nicknames: Allie, Allie Cat, and Michigan

Age: It varies between stories, but she is about 12 in the current story (TUSA)

Likes: Her uncle Canada, visiting her father and uncle, archery, robins (she has a pet one named Lansing) apples and apple blossoms.

Dislikes: France (land was occupied by him before French and Indian war, I believe.), England (still occupies her lands), Dixon telling her that she doesn't belong as a state, being forgotten, and the "You know you live in Michigan" jokes…she has heard them all.

Next up: Alaska!

Name: Anastasia Braginski (sp?) Jones

Nicknames: Ana and Alaska *

Age: about …7ish.

Likes: Forget-me-nots, the northern lights, her "papa" Russia, her two dogs, hot chocolate, and her "daddy" America.

Dislikes: Her papa and daddy fighting, being left alone, hamburgers (she inherited her papa's taste in food), and bullies.

Next up: Texas!

Name: Tyson Lee Jones (original name, huh?)

Nicknames: Ty, Texas or Tejas.

Age: 11..ish

Likes: His open land, papá Spain, Pecan pies, bluebonnets, Mocking birds (he has one for a pet named Houston), Space, Horses (He has a pinto stallion named Dallas), and time to his self.

Dislikes: Dixon picking on every one, being reminded of the civil war, Mexico, and law breakers.

Next up: Pennsylvania!

Name: Tobias Jones

Nicknames: Tobi, Penn, and Pennsylvania

Age: 19-20ish

Likes: His siblings, giving advice, reading, animals of all kinds, and writing.

Dislikes: The way Dixon treats their siblings, the scar on his chest from the battle of Gettysburg, Being told what to do by someone other than his father or uncle, and liars.

And Finally: Delaware!

Name: Dixon Mason Jones (again, what an original name)

Nicknames: Dix, and Delaware

Age: 20-21ish

Likes: Order, discipline, books, his siblings (but don't tell them that), and his father

Dislikes: England, Georgia for siding with the confederacy (there is an explanation behind that one, I assure you), chaos, disorder, and his books being destroyed.

Owl: So that is it! Umm, if you guys come up with another nickname for Ana, please let me know. So please enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**In which Pizza is eaten, the 13 meet and Italy remembers something**

* * *

Owl: Wow. Chapter 7 already.

America: Whoopie…

Owl: Cheer up. At least you aren't England…who is still grieving.

England (appears): No I am not!

Owl: Uh-huh. Anyways shout out time! I would like to thank **MiyukiMizuki123**, **xx-backwardss**, **Kaimi-Flames, HikariSoel**, **Nima Loves You**, and **animegirl0216** for their reviews! Oh and **animegirl0216** thank you for submitting your character. Say hello to Connecticut!

Elizabeth: Hello.

Owl: And since you are here, take us in, Iggy!

England: Hetalia doesn't belong to Owl

Benji: Only me, Ana, Tyson, Tobias, Allie, and Dixon belong to her.

Shannon: I belong to **HikariSoel**

Raymond: I belong to **Nima Loves You**

Elizabeth: I belong to **animegirl0216**

* * *

"Italy, why are you here, aru?" China asked, trying to stay calm.

"Ve?" Italy said, tilting his head to the side. "Russia called me here. Don't you remember China?"

It took all that Yao had to not strangle the boy. Russia walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need a break, da? Da. You need a break." Ivan said. "Come, we can continue this meeting later. Spain, help Lithuania watch the kids, da?"

Spain nodded as Ivan walked out of the room with China. He returned to what he was doing, when a child came up to him.

"¿La papá, qué se está encendiendo?" The boy asked the Nation.

"No estoy absolutamente seguro, Tejas." Spain replied. "Lo siento."

"Mierda…"Texas said, looking down.

Spain looked at the boy when he said that (1).

"¡Tejas! ¿Dónde usted aprendió esa palabra?" The shocked Nation asked.

Texas looked down at his feet.

"México me dijo." The boy admitted. "Lo siento, papá España."

Spain smiled gently as he spoke again.

"It is okay, mi hijo." Spain said, placing his hand on the State's head. "Just don't say that word again."

"What about…"

"I will talk to Mexico about it." Spain explained. "¿Ningunas preocupaciones, autorización?"

"Okay." Tyson replied.

Lithuania just looked on, vaguely remembering a time when Spain had said that he had territory in America's lands. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice someone coming over to where he was.

"Hello!" The person, a girl about 16, said. "Benji suggested that I come over to meet you."

"Oh, well…thank you." Lithuania said. "I am Lithuania."

"Huh, I think I read about you in one of Tobi's books." The girl said. "My name is Elizabeth Charity Jones. But you can call me: Lizzy, Liza, Eliza, Connecticut, Connecticutie, or Nutmegger (2)."

Lizzy smiled warmly at Toris.

"I am also a member of the 13." She said. "I am the fifth oldest in the family."

She kept smiling at him and Lithuania returned it.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Connecticut." He said.

"I hope that we can talk more later." The 16 year old girl said. "I have to go and a grab a slice of pizza before Raymond eats it all. Good bye."

Toris watched her as she ran off, yelling at her brother to save her a piece. He couldn't help but wonder if America enjoyed this, the little moments that families shared together.

_"Oh, Mr. America, how could you?"_ Toris thought. _"How could you leave your children like this?"_

+~oOoOo~+

The one thing in the playroom that Alfred always went to was a carpet map of the United States. No one could figure out why he always did this, but he seemed to enjoy himself with it.

_"If only they knew,"_ Alfred thought. _"About who I truly was."_

The little nation soon cleared his head of this thought. He knew better. With the exception of the bosses, no regular human could know the truth about the nations. It would be too cruel to place that burden upon his, or any other nations, people.

But at the same time, it was lonely. As a nation, Alfred couldn't get close or attached to his people. Compared to him, a normal human's life was like sand in an hour glass, always running out.

Alfred shook his head. Those thoughts were too depressing to linger on. He had to focus on the here and now. He had to focus on finding out what had happen to him!

As Miss Katie walked into the playroom, she couldn't help but smile when she saw little Alfie in his favorite spot. She walked over to him and picked him up.

"Come on, little Alfie, you have a visitor today." She said, walking out of the room.

Alfred stared at her with wide sapphire eyes. Who would visit him? As far as he knew, all the nations thought that he was still dead. As his mind raced, Miss Katie took him into another room where his question was finally answered.

Sitting at a table, was a man. Alfred knew from the red eyes and silver hair which nation (3) came to see him.

"Thank you, for coming, Mr. Beilschmidt." Miss Katie said, greeting the silver-haired man. "Ever since Alfred has been here, no one has heard anything about his family or where he came from."

"Please, ma' morgens, just call me Gilbert." The former nation said. Alfred could see that he was holding back the word "awesome".

"But…"

"It fine." Prussia said. "Besides 'Herr Beilschmidt' makes me sound all formal and stuffy (4)."

But before Miss Katie could say anything more, a loud crashing noise came from the playroom, which was followed by the sound birds cheeping.

"I am sorry, Gilbert, but I need to check on something." She said walking to the doorway. "Can I leave Alfred with you?"

"Ja." Gilbert answered, picking Alfred up as Miss Katie left the room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Prussia looked at Alfred.

"Man, America. You gave all of us a scare when we thought you died." The older nation said. "Besonders England."

America stared at him.

"Ja, it is true." The Prussian said.

Alfred looked down sadly. He made England sad…again.

Prussia looked and saw America's sad face.

"He jetzt, schreien Sie nicht." Prussia said. "You'll see ole, stuffy, un-awesome England soon enough."

America nodded.

"Besides, the awesome me has something to tell you." Gilbert said with a smile.

America looked at him curiously.

"Italy knows." The albino nation said.

America stiffened.

"But, keine Sorgen," Prussia added. "He will not tell a soul, not even mein bruder."

But before America could question (5) Prussia any further, Miss Katie reappear with pieces of fluff in her hair.

"I am so sorry about that." She apologized and Gilbert laughed.

"It was nothing." He said, flashing a smile which caused Miss Katie to blush.

Alfred remember why the fallen nation was apart of the "Bad friends trio" with France and Spain. They were the biggest flirts/perverts out of all the nations!

"Besides, I would like to thank you for letting me see little Alfred here." He continued. "It is too bad that I must leave now."

Miss Katie quickly recovered her composure.

"Of course." She said.

"Well then I must leave now. Auf Wiedersehen, Alfred." Gilbert said as he left.

The only thing that Alfred could do was stare in shock at the empty doorway. What was going on?

+~oOoOo~+

"Lizzy, Dixon says we need meet." Tobias said, whispering in his sister's ear.

Elizabeth stared at her brother. What could Dixon want?

"Alright," She said. "What about…"

"He doesn't want the 4th member there." Tobias said sadly.

Connecticut stared at her older brother, shock crept onto her face.

"But we aren't the 13 with out the 4th!" She exclaimed.

"You think that I don't know that?!" Pennsylvania snapped back.

Lizzy took a step back. Normally, Tobias was laid back and carefree. But he had a nasty temper when he was angered or annoyed. The last time Lizzy, or any of their siblings for that matter, saw Tobias like this was during the Battle of Gettysburg.

Tobias calmed down when he noticed his sister's reaction.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper with you." He apologized.

"It is okay, Tobi." She said. "I wasn't accusing you of anything. It's just that…"

"I know Elizabeth," Tobias replied. "Dixon is digging his grave very deep. He has to learn to put the past behind him and to let go of that grudge (6) of his."

Connecticut sighed.

"Well, I guess we have to go." She said. "You know that Dix will flip if we are late."

+~oOoOo~+

"Ne, ne, Lithuania." Italy said, tugging on the brunette's sleeve.

"Yes Italy?" Toris responded.

"I know these children." Italy said. "I met them once before."

"What?!" Lithuania exclaimed loudly, his voice woke Spain up from his siesta and caused Russia and China to return to the living room.

"¿Cuál es él?" Spain asked, still half asleep. "What is going on?"

Toris looked at him.

"Italy says that he had met the states before." The startled Baltic nation said.

The three older nations stared at Italy.

"Is this true, Ita-chan?" Spain asked.

"Sí, Spain-nii." Italy replied.

"When?" China asked.

"It was sometime after World War 2." Italy said, with a thoughtful look. "Germany was visiting America to discuss something and I tagged along. We came here to America's house to meet with him."

"Without your bosses?" Lithuania asked.

"Sí. Germany just wanted to talk to America one on one." Italy explained. "But when Signor Truman (7) found out, he wasn't too angry with America."

The red-headed nation laughed a little.

"Please get to the point, aru." China said, bringing Italy back into focus.

"Oh, sorry." Feliciano apologized. "Anyways, this is what happened."

_Germany didn't know why Italy joined him, but he was glad that the smiling nation did come. He was going to see America. Ludwig wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt the need to apologize for the sins that he committed. He knew in his heart that the psycho that was his former boss was wrong, but he followed him blindly. Ludwig now knew what following that man _(8) _had truly cost him: the lives of millions of innocent people. Germany couldn't take the guilt anymore._

_Italy knew that. It hurt him to see his friend so troubled by grief. So he suggested that Germany apologize. _

_"I have done that, Italy." The stern nation replied. "I have visited the graves and apologized to them. But it still doesn't take away the pain of knowing that I helped kill them."_

_Germany looked like he was about to cry. Feliciano never saw so much anguish in his tall friend's eyes. He wanted to help him somehow. Then it came to him._

"_I know!" Italy exclaimed happily. "Let's go see America! He could help."_

_And that is how Germany wound up where he was now: in front of America's house. Ludwig rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come. As they waited for America to answer, both nations heard a commotion from inside._

"_Kids, get to your rooms!" yelled a voice. It belonged to America. "You know the drill!"_

_It didn't take long for the younger nation to answer the door. When America opened the door, his face fell a bit._

"_Oh, it is you, Germany." He said. "What brings you by my place? Never mind, come on in."_

_Germany was shocked. Was this America's house? He was sure that the young nation would of told him to leave and call him a Nazi. But the insult never came. _

"_Have a seat anywhere you like." America said, after leading them to the dining room. "Would like some coffee? Water?"_

"_I am fine, Herr America." Germany replied, taking a chair. _

"_I would like some water, America." Italy said as he sat down as well. _

_The young Nation smiled. _

_"Coming up." America replied._

_While he was busy with preparing the refreshments, Germany leaned over to Italy. _

_"Are we at the right house?" He asked._

_But before he could answer, Italy felt something hit the back of his head._

_"Ow!" _

_"Italy, what happened?" Ludwig asked. _

_"Something hit my head…Ow. It happened again!" Italy explained, as he turned to see what had hit him. What he saw, surprised him._

_Behind Italy was a boy about 6 or 7, with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes, holding up a slingshot and glaring at the Italian._

_"I guess the secret is out now." America said as he returned with drinks._

_"Who is he, America?" Germany asked._

_"Italy, Germany," America replied, "meet Tyson, or as he is more formally known as Texas."_

_Both men stared. _

_"He is one of my forty-eight states." America explained, as he turned to the hallway. "Kids! You can come out now! I want you to meet some friends of mine!"_

_And all Italy and Germany could do was watch as 47children crowded in to the hallway._

"And that is how we found out." Italy finished.

The other four nations were silent as they looked at one another. One question crossed their minds, but it was Lithuania who asked it.

"Does England know about them?"

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Translations:

¿La papá, qué se está encendiendo?= Papa, what is wrong? (basically)

No estoy absolutamente seguro, Tejas= I have no idea, Texas.

Lo siento= I am sorry.

Mierda= swear word, literal translation is excrement.

¿Dónde usted aprendió esa palabra? = Where did you learn that word?

México me dijo= Mexico told me

papá España= Papa Spain (hehe, Spain as a papa makes me giggle)

mi hijo: my son

¿Ningunas preocupaciones, autorización?= No worries, okay?

Sí= yes (in both Italian and Spanish)

ma' morgens= ma'am

Herr= mister or gentleman.

Besonders England= Especially England

He jetzt, schreien Sie nicht= Hey now, do not cry

keine Sorgen= no worries

mein bruder= my brother

Auf Wiedersehen= Good bye

"¿Cuál es él?= What is it?

Introducing:

Prussia

Germany

Elizabeth/Lizzy/Connecticut: She is created by animegirl0216. She is 16 and is the 5th oldest state, which makes her part of the 13. She likes Jone's Farm (pumpkin, blueberry, Christmas tree, and strawberry picking), nutmeg, sailing, history, cold weather, Halloween, and magic.

Owl: I wonder is she would get along with you, Iggy?

England: I doubt. Just continue with the information.

Elizabeth's dislikes are fighting, Dixon starting fights (I loved that this was mentioned. Dixon needs someone to get on his case) and injustice. I hope that she was like you imagined her to be.

Author's Notes:

(1) The reason why the whole conversation between Spain and Texas is in Spanish is because of two reasons: A) I was bored and B) Texas was once apart of the territory that Spain had claimed in North America. Also Texas, like Alaska, considers Spain to be his father as well.

(2) These are the exact nicknames that animegirl0216 gave her character for Connecticut. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have said character name all of them.

(3) Why Prussia saw Baby!America is beyond me. I originally planned for something similar to this, but I couldn't figure just how to do it. That is how Prussia showed up.

(4) Prussia is referring to Germany here.

(5) You maybe wonder how Prussia knew what America was thinking without them speaking. The answer: I have no clue either. It just happened.

(6) Ahem, this is a hint to the identity of the 4th member of the 13. I'll keep his/her identity a secret for a while longer. But if one of you guesses who it is, you will receive cookies!

(7) Harry S. Truman was the president at the end of WW2.

(8) Adolf Hitler.

Owl: So that is it for this chapter. Keep sending in your characters/reviews. I love every single one. There are 9 spots left open for the 13 original colonies, or the 13 as they are known as, and there are still 32 more states to be claimed. Benji, please remind our readers how to go about this.

Benji: All you need to submit is a human name, nicknames (include state name), gender, age, likes, dislikes, and, if you want to, a little summary about their personality. Also, this applies to those who already submitted as well, if you want to claim another state, feel free to.

Owl: With that being said, See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**In which more of the 13 are met, Russia goes somewhere, and Benji gets some love!**

* * *

Owl: Wow…I never knew that so many people liked this story.

England: Stop being delusional you git, you only have had 12 reviews so far.

Owl: *glares* Killjoy. Anyways, shout out time! I would like to thank **MiyukiMizuki123**, **xx-backwardss**, **Kaimi-Flames, HikariSoel**, **Nima Loves You**, **animegirl0216**, and **DaniSC **for their reviews. Extra cookies go to **DaniSC **for correctly guessing who the 4th is (which will be revealed in this chapter). Also, thanks again **DaniSC**, **Nami Loves You**,** animegirl0216**, and **HikariSoel **for your wonderful characters of the states of Maine, New York, and North and South Carolina! And here they are, North and South Carolina!

Raleigh: Hi I am North Carolina

Madison: Hi I am South Carolina

Owl: With that being said, Russia, take us in!

Russia: Da. Hetalia does not belong to Owlstar.

Benji: Only me, Dix, Tobi, Allie, Ty, and Ana do.

Shannoh: I belong to **HikariSoel**

Raymond: I belong to **Nami Loves You**

Elizabeth: I belong to **animegirl0216**

Madison and Raleigh: We belong to **DaniSC.**

* * *

**"**Does England know?" Lithuania asked.

Italy shook his head.

"No. Germany decided that it was best to keep America's secret (1)." Feliciano said.

Toris sighed. He knew that both Germany and Italy were good to their word, and so he knew that Italy spoke the truth. As he was about to speak, Lithuania was interrupted by the sounds of an argument.

"We are going to be late, Maddy!" One voice said. "Dixon won't like it."

"Who cares about what Dixon likes," the other voice, a female's, retorted, "he is a big jerk who only wants his way and cries when he doesn't get it."

Everyone was silent as the argument continued.

"Madison, you know that it is imperative for us to all meet." The first voice, a male's, replied. "Especially since dad…"

"I know Rally." The girl, Madison, replied softly as the entered the living room.

Everyone stared as the siblings entered the room. Benji was the first to greet them.

"Maddy! Raleigh!" The young boy exclaimed, walking over to his older siblings (2).

Madison ran over to her brother and gave him a great big hug, while Raleigh walked calmly into the room.

"Benji! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" Madison said, hugging Benji.

Raliegh sighed.

"Maddy, you saw him the day before yesterday." He said, receiving a glare from his sister.

Benji laughed.

"It's okay Rally." He said, as his older sister let go of him. He then turned to Toris. "Lithuania, I would like you to meet my older siblings, Madison and Raleigh."

"Hello…"

Madison sighed.

"You can call me South Carolina." She said.

"And you can call me North Carolina." Raleigh added.

"Just don't call or refer to us as the Carolinas." Madison said. "We hate that."

Toris nodded.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you, North and South Carolina." The brunette said. "I am Lithuania."

Everything was silent for a bit. Then Madison spoke up again.

"Even though I am the 8th member of the 13 and Raleigh is the 12th, we are the same age." South Carolina stated. "We are both 18, and we are twins."

"Then why are you…"

"Different numbers of the 13?" Raleigh finshed. "Well, our rank in membership is determined by when we ratified the Constitution. Thus the variation of age. (3)"

Lithuania nodded. What North Carolina said made some sense.

"I see." The Baltic nation replied.

"Well, I hate to leave so soon, but both of us have a meeting to attend to." Raleigh said. "Benji, we'll tell you about it when we are done."

Benji nodded, while Lithuania looked at the young boy.

"See you later, Benji!" Madison said as both her and her twin left.

It was then that Lithuania confronted the young state.

"What did they mean that they would tell you about the meeting when it was over?" Toris asked.

"Well," Benji said, rubbing his arm. "I am the 4th member of the 13, but I am not allowed to the meetings."

"Why, aru?" China asked (4).

"Dixon holds this stupid grudge with me about a battle, that happened during the Civil War, took place on my lands." Benji said, as tears started to run down his cheeks. "The really stupid thing about this grudge is that their side (5) won it and we lost a lot of men on both sides, but he blamed me for it."

Both China and Spain nodded. They knew what civil wars were like. All of the older nations did. They knew the pain, the confusion, and the hurt. But they could do nothing but sit on sidelines, feeling as if their very souls were being torn into pieces.

"And it is not just Benji that Dixon blames," Texas said, walking over to his brother. "But all of us who belonged to confederacy, which includes both Madison and Raleigh."

"But it is me that gets the worst of the treatment," Benji said, tears streaming down his face. "He said that I betrayed the 13 by turning against them."

"Even though it was Madison who seceded first (6)." Tyson added. "But since Benji is higher in rank than her in the 13, he received a lot of the blame."

"It has been like that since the end of the War." Benji finished as he began crying.

Lithuania and China walked over the boy and tried to calm him, while Italy went to go and prepare some pasta (7) to make Benji feel better. Meanwhile, Spain noticed that something, or rather _someone_ (8), was no longer in the house. Where was Russia?

+~oOoOo~+

It was a special day for the Little Hearts Orphanage (9). Today was field trip day! Their destination: The zoo. All of the kids were excited, especially little Alfred. He giggled and cooed as he toddled around, holding Miss Katie's hand. He had a hard time taking in the sights and sounds. He loved seeing all of the animals. And yet…it saddened him at the same time.

For example: When they were looking at the badger exhibit (10), the grumpy animal reminded Alfred so much about Arthur. When they saw the pandas and Japanese cranes, Alfred could only think of Yao and Kiku. It was the same with each animal they saw.

Then something happened. While the group was looking at some polar bears, which reminded Alfred of his brother, the young nation heard something.

"Vdol po Piterskoi, po darozhinkye, po Tverskoi-Yamskoi s kalakoltshikom ...(11)"

It sounded like a Russia folksong. America recognized it as one that Russia used to sing a lot back when the young nation, then a colony still, would visit him.

America turned his head in the direction of the singing and was surprised when he saw the singer. It was Russia.

"Pyishit milinikoi ko mnye gramotku, ko mnye gramotku, vyest' nye radostnu…" Russia sang, but when he noticed who his audience was, he stopped and smiled. "Ah, хороший день Америка."

America nodded in acknowledgment and threw a questioning glance at the larger nation.

"You are wondering why I am here, da?" Russia asked. America nodded again. "Well, I was getting some fresh air and found myself here."

America wanted to say something. And though he knew that at this age he couldn't form words well, it didn't stop him from trying.

"Ru…Ru.." the nationling (12) struggled to say the larger nation's name. Russia took note of this.

"Just call me Ivan, маленькое одно." Russia said. "It should be easier for you to say."

"I-I-Ivan." America said. "Arthur?"

The silver-haired nation understood the question.

"England is fine, in a way." Russia explained. "Your brother is trying to keep him busy."

The toddler sighed in relief. His former caretaker was fine as long as Canada was there for him. He looked back at Russia.

"Kids?" America asked and Russia knew what he meant.

"Lithuania is with them, along with China, Spain and Italy." Russia answered. "So they are fine. They haven't killed each other yet."

Russia meant the last part as a joke, but it seemed that America didn't take it that way. Tears started to well up in the child's eyes, as Russia apologized.

"Я огорченн, маленькое одно." Russia said, picking the small boy up. "I didn't mean to say a hurtful thing like that, da?"

It was odd to hear Russia apologize to anyone, especially to America. During the Cold War, the two superpowers were at each others throats, trying to kill one another. But that was then. Now Russia was trying to rebuild the friendship that they once had, or at least, have something similar to it.

It didn't take long for Miss Katie to notice that Alfred was missing. She searched frantically for the boy, until she found him in the arms of a tall man.

"Ah, there you are!" She said, relieved that the child was found. "Thank you for finding him, sir."

"Nyet, it was nothing." Russia replied with a true smile (13). "Here you go."

Miss Katie gently took Alfred from the man. She couldn't help but thank him again as he turned to leave.

"Like I said, it was nothing, da." Russia stated. "До свидания."

And with that, Russia left. Miss Katie gathered up the rest of the children and they headed back to the orphanage, bringing an end to Alfred's zoo adventure.

+~oOoOo~+

"It is not fair, Dixon!" Madison yelled. "Benji has every right to be here as one of us!"

"I have to agree with her, Dixon, it isn't fair." Elizabeth replied, holding her black kitten, Shelton (14).

Dixon rubbed his temples. Why did his sisters have to gang up on him like this?

"Now Maddy, Lizzy, let's not get into an argument." Raleigh said, trying to calm the situation down.

"I agree with Raleigh, girls." Raymond said.

"As do I." Tobias agreed. "It does us no good if we fight amongst ourselves."

Madison and Elizabeth calmed down, knowing that Tobias spoke the truth. But Dixon was being so difficult, just like everyday, that he got on their nerves and he wasn't quite finished.

"Besides, Madison," He said venomously. "You and Raleigh should be thankful that you two are still allowed to our meetings and not excluded like Benjamin."

Both North and South Carolina fell silent. Dixon knew that hit a sore spot with the twins.

"You know, Dixon, that was low." Elizabeth said, glaring at her brother. "Even for you."

The death glares continued as Tobias and Raymond sighed. Couldn't they just have one meeting where nothing went wrong?

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

Translations:

хороший день Америка= Good day America

маленькое одно= little one

Я огорченн= I apologize (I think)

Nyet= No

До свидания= Good bye

Introducing:

Madison Charles Jones: She was created by DaniSC. Madison only allows Alfred, Benji and Raleigh to call her Maddy and she is the state of South Carolina. She is 18 years old and she is one of the five oldest states. She is the 8th member of the 13. Madison likes Benji (her favorite sibling), boiled peanuts, peaches, speaking her mind, dad!Alfred (even if she is his problem child), Charleston (DaniSC: Can I ask what Charleston is? Aside from being a city in South Carolina, I mean.), old southern buildings, and Raleigh (but don't tell him that). Madison dislikes Dixon (a/n: This is the second character to have that listed…I like it!), Sherman (DaniSC: Who is Sherman, if I may ask), looking messy, anyone who messes her Charleston, and sharing things with Raleigh (a/n: What sibling doesn't like sharing things with one another?). And, if you couldn't tell, Madison acts very biased towards Benji. Yay for Benji Love! He needs more of it!

Raleigh James Jones: He was also created by DaniSC (sends cookies your way). His nicknames are Rally and North Carolina. He is the 12th member of the 13 and he is also 18 years old. His likes include Madison, airplanes, military (Fort Bragg is here), sports, Pepsi (a/n: I never knew that it was made in North Carolina. Thanks for the info, DaniSC!), Pork barbecue, and his father. His dislikes include Coca-cola, being reminded that he is younger than Madison (a/n: It still works with me having them being potrayed as twins.), and seeing his family fight. It should also be noted that Raleigh is like the peacekeeper of the Jones family.

On the topic of these two, they both hate being referred as the Carolinas and a majority of their arguments center around where Andrew Jackson with Raleigh saying north and Madison saying south.

Owl: I hope that I kept these two close to the personality you gave them.

Author's note:

(1) Germany didn't even tell Prussia that he knew.

(2) I decided to make both Madison and Raleigh the same age. DaniSC was kind enough to give me an age range for the two, thus them being both 18. Madison was born before Raleigh (or whatever you want to call how they appeared), so she is still technically older than him. I hope that this is okay.

(3) True fact: Since technically the 13 original colonies were technically consider part of the union before America received independence, they are listed in order by the date that they ratified the constitution. For my story, Benji is 14, but he is the 4th member of the 13. His age is based off of the fact that Georgia was the last colony established.

(4) I bet you were wondering where China went. He is still in the house, aru!

(5) Benji is referring to the Union winning the battle of Chickamauga.

(6) History Time! South Carolina was the first state to secede on December 20, 1860. Georgia was the fifth to secede on January 19, 1861 and North Carolina was the last to declare their secession on May 20, 1861.

(7) Italy finds pasta to be a comfort food! This would have been too cute to pass up.

(8) Did anyone catch that Russia was missing during this? If you did, cookies for you!

(9) The Orphanage finally has a name! A cheesy one, but a name nonetheless.

(10) Ahem, I do know that there wouldn't be regular badgers in a zoo, but for the sake of the plot the zoo gained one. And yes, badgers tend to be grumpy, which made me think of England at least.

(11) The song Russia is singing is call The Road to St. Petersburg in English (I couldn't find a title for it, but if any one knows it, please let me know) which is a folksong.

(12) I got tired of saying little nation, so nationling was born.

(13) A majority of the times that Russia smiles, they always seem fake.

(14) Shelton the kitten was created by animegirl0216 for Elizabeth/Connecticut. Shelton is a city in Connecticut and it is home to the only whiffleball factory in the world! Thanks again, animegirl0216.

Owl: Okay, now onto the technical stuff. Unfortunately the title of 5 oldest states belong to Dixon, Tobias, Raymond, Elizabeth and Madison and Raleigh. What does this mean? Not much. Just though I'd let you know. And I do like age ranges for characters, they are like a safety zone so that I can keep your characters how you all intended them to be: Yours! I also like it when you allow your character to have a special relation to one of me (ie: Madison hating Dixon, but loves Benji). This helps me to integrate them into the story. Also, if your states has a pet (like Ana's dogs or Elizabeth's kitten) or certain animal they like, please let me know what it is and if it has a name. With that being said, keep the submissions coming! Take us out, Tobi!

Tobias: See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Interlude 2

Interlude 2: OC openings

Owl: I thought it would be interesting to see which states haven't been claimed yet. So here is a list of all 50 states. The ones in bold are taken. Hope you find this helpful:

**Delaware **

**Pennsylvania **

**New Jersey **(PenguinBuddyAlways)

**Georgia**

**Connecticut **(animegirl0216)

Massachusetts

Maryland

**South Carolina **(DaniSC)

New Hampshire

Virginia

**New York **(Nami Loves You)

**North Carolina **(DaniSC)

Rhode Island

Vermont

**Kentucky **(Angel of the Half Moon)

Tennessee

Ohio

**Louisiana**(Grace Raven)

**Indiana **(Rainbow Ryuu)

Mississippi

Illinois

Alabama

**Maine** (HikariSoel)

Missouri

Arkansas

**Michigan**

Florida

**Texas**

**Iowa **(Rainbow Ryuu)

Wisconsin

**California **(EmmaVargas)

**Minnesota **(Rainbow Ryuu)

Oregon

Kansas

West Virginia

Nevada

Nebraska

Colorado

North Dakota

South Dakota

Montana

Washington

Idaho

Wyoming

Utah

Oklahoma

New Mexico

Arizona

**Alaska**

**Hawaii**(Mossnose)

Owl: So that is who is left. Please continue to send in your submissions. Chapter 10 will be up soon! have a nice day.


	10. Chapter 10: part 1

**Chapter 10 (part 1)**

**In which the 13 fight some more and England regrets.**

* * *

Owl: *sniffs* I am so happy.

America: Why?

Owl: Look at the number of reviews!

America: Wow…I am impressed. You doing good and most of your readers have jumped on to the whole Create-a-State thing. Kudos to them. Though I think you should clear something up.

Owl: Yeah I will. Alrighty, to avoid any confusion: If your state was part of a territory that belonged to another country, they can be any age. This shows that lived with said country longer than with America. With that being said: Shout out time! I would like to thank **MiyukiMizuki123**, **xx-backwardss**, **Kaimi-Flames, HikariSoel**, **Nima Loves You**, **animegirl0216**, and **DaniSC **for their reviews. I would also like to thank **HikariSoel, Nima Loves you, animegirl0216, DaniSC, EmmaVargas, Rainbow Ryuu** for submitting characters!

America: Yes, it is thanks to you guys that Owl continues with this story. Every time she gets a submission for a state, it always inspires her to write. So thank you.

Owl: Yes, thank you. And now to introduce our new characters: Indiana, Iowa, Minnesota, and California!

Ange-Redbird: Hello.

Hazel: hi..

Gracelyn: Hi.

Ashley: ¡Hola! (Hello!)

Spain: ¡Amo a mi sobrina! (I love my niece!)

Owl: With that being said, Spain take us in!

Spain: Hetalia doesn't belong to Owlstar

Tyson: Only Benji, Dix, Allie, Ana, and I do.

Shannon: I belong to **HikariSoel**

Raymond: I belong to **Nima Loves You**

Elizabeth: Shelton and I belong to **animegirl0216**

Madison and Raleigh: We belong to **DaniSC**

Ange-Redbird, Hazel, and Gracelyn: We belong to **Rainbow Ryuu**

Ashley: And I belong to **EmmaVargas**

* * *

The tension in the room grew. Dixon grinned smugly.

"And what are you going to do about it, Lizzy?" He said. "Cast a spell on me?"

Elizabeth continued to glare at him.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Raleigh cried. "Remember what happens whenever we argue?"

Dixon scoffed.

"You are one to talk, confederate (1)." Dixon said accusingly and Raleigh fell silent.

Elizabeth and Madison glared at their older brother, as Tobias stood up.

"Dixon that is enough." He said. "You don't need to bring up the past anymore."

Dixon stared at Tobias.

"But…"

Raymond stepped in.

"Look, Dix, you need to remember that Madison, Raleigh, and Benji all helped dad to gain his independence." The one-eyed state said. "Without their people, we would all be sitting around a sipping tea, or something."

Dixon sighed. He knew that his younger brother was right, but he hated to admit it.

"Fine." Dixon growled. "This meeting is over…for now."

With that, the 1st state walked out of the room, leaving the others to themselves.

+~oOoOo~+

It was an ordinary day in London: dreary and wet. But it didn't bother Arthur Kirkland one little bit as he walked out of the Parliament building (2). A lot had been on England's mind since America's funeral and Arthur still couldn't believe his little brother/former charge was gone.

Sure they fought and argued a lot, that was what brothers did, but regret flooded the nation's mind. If he had been there, would have America died? If only he had listened to the boy when he asked for help with the conflict in his lands. It was his…*drip*.

Arthur looked up as another raindrop landed on his nose. It had begun to rain harder. Though normally, on days like this, Arthur would head straight to the closest pub and have a drink. But today, the distressed nation headed straight for home, thankful for the rain hiding his tears.

**End of part 1**

Translations:

None

Introducing:

England…again

Author's notes:

In the universe that is this story, "confederate" is an insult. Just so you know, if America was there, Dixon would of gotten his butt whooped.

I am not sure if this is name of where England's parliament meets. If anyone knows, please let me know.

Owl: The reason I chose to make this chapter in 2 parts is: A) I forgot where I left Lithuania and the others and b) the plot bunny escaped for a bit. I will finish this chapter! But for now: Tell me which country should appear next in the story! Just so you know Prussia is scheduled to meet with Alfred again, but I am curious to see who you all want to see meet the little country, I am all for audience participation for this story.

China: Owl, you are a silly panda, aru.

Owl: Please review! Reviews make me a happy panda! Till next time!


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

**Chapter 10 part 2**

**In which Pasta is eaten, Tyson participates in a race, five more states are met, and the 3****rd**** member of the 13 is met. **

* * *

Owl: Okay so here is part 2, I caught the plot bunny. It is now resting safely in its home. The states that were mention in the previous chapter will be appearing in this part, along with new members. Say Hello to Kentucky and Louisiana!

Loretta: Hello!

Philip: Bonjur. (Hello)

Owl: With that being said: Let's get started. Take us in Liet…You aren't Liet!

Poland: Like, Toris had something that he had to totally take care of a this instance. So he, like, totally asked me to help you out.

Owl: What about…(Poland glances her way with a rope in hand). Never mind, just take us in.

Poland: Like, Hetalia doesn't belong to Owlstar.

Loretta: I belong to **Angel of the Half Moon**

Brandon: I belong to **PenguinBuddyAlways**

Philip: And I belong to **Grace Raven**

Owl: And you know the drill for the others. Here we go.

* * *

With the question about where Mr. Russia aside, Lithuania tried to think about other things. Like trying to stop Tyson from fighting with his sister (1).

"Why do you even talk to that tirón?" The younger state argued.

"¡El hermano México no es un tirón!" His sister, a girl named Ashley or California, argued back.

Both states continued to glare at one another. Their argument only ended when Spain came between them.

"Ah~Tejas, California, no more fighting, ¿por favor?" The nation asked. Tyson's and Ashley's glares softened.

"Sí, papá España." Tyson replied.

"Sí, tío España." Ashley responded as well.

Spain smiled at the two states that were under his care.

"You two are so cute when you get along." Spain said, his smile getting bigger.

Lithuania couldn't help but smile as well. Everything seemed more peaceful when the states got along.

"Ve~Was your pasta good, Georgia?" Italy asked, bring Lithuania's attention to the 4th member of the 13 (2).

"It was good." Benji said, wiping the last of his tears away. "Thank you, Mr. Italy."

Feliciano smiled.

"It was no problem at all!" The red headed nation said.

Whatever else Italy had said was lost because of someone ringing America's doorbell (3).

"I got it!" An unknown voice said, as a boy of about 18 answered the door. "Oui? Ah! Oncle Matthieu! Come on in."

Matthew Williams, or Canada as he was better known as (a/n: or would it be "not as well known as"? I kid.), entered the house.

"Merci, Philip." Canada replied with a smile.

Lithuania sighed. With America gone, it was easier for people to see and recognize Canada now…Well some people at least (4).

But Toris knew that he couldn't be angry with the other nation. It wasn't fair to Canada. Toris lost his train of thought when Texas, along with four of his other sisters and Ashley came up behind him.

"Yes! Now that Uncle Mattie is here, we can go outside!" The young boy said enthuthastically.

But before the 6 states could move, Philip stopped them.

"Now wait a minute, Tyson." He said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tyson thought about it for a second, before he answered.

"Yeah…" Tyson replied as he turned to his sisters. "Sorry. I forgot that we can't leave the house without dad or anyone who knows about us."

"It is okay, Tyson." One of his sisters, a girl named Ange-Redbird or Indiana, replied.

It saddened Toris to see the children so saddened. It was then he spoke up.

"I could go with you." He said.

"Now there is a good idea, da?" A familiar voice said (5), shocking all in the room.

+~oOoOo~+

The past few hours were filled one headache after another for little Alfred. He knew that the only cause for them were the little fights his states got into from time to time. But he could sigh in relief: none of the "little headaches" were as bad as the ones that Delaware started.

But America could also say that there was another cause of his headaches: Prussia. For some reason, the former nation took the time to not only see him, but to flirt with Miss Katie as well. It was disgusting in his mind, but at least the former nation still talked to him.

"So, America." The albino said, looking at Alfred, "I hear that you had an adventure yesterday, right?"

America nodded and Prussia laughed.

"I see…" Gilbert said. "Mind to tell me what happened, kleines?"

America looked away.

"Rus…Russ-ia. I met him." America said.

From the corner of his eye, the little nationling saw Prussia's face darken a bit.

"So-sorry." America said, feeling said.

"No." Gilbert said, picking the nationling up. "I am not angry with you. It just…"

What Prussia left unsaid was already known by America. The former nation hated Russia with a passion. Everyone knew that. As for why, no one was exactly sure, Gilbert never wanted to talk about it…not even to Ludwig.

"So…does he know?" Prussia asked, America could tell that he was struggling to stay calm.

America nodded.

"Alaska." The nationling said, confirming Prussia's suspicions.

"Ah, I remember him saying something about that." Gilbert said, receiving a glare from America.

"Not a 'that'…'her'!" America said, angrily. "Alaska is my duaghter!"

Gilbert laughed. America never ceased to amaze him (6).

+~oOoOo~+

Everyone was silent, no one was quite sure of what to say when Russia reappeared. No one that is, except for Ana, who ran to him.

"Papa!" Alaska said joyfully as she ran to the large nation. He smiled as he picked the state up into his arms.

"Ah, мой маленький цветок, you act like it has been forever since you have seen me, da?" Russia said with a laugh, as he ruffled the girl's hair. Then he looked at Toris. "As long as you are with them, these children will be fine, da?"

Toris nodded, while Tyson whooped.

"Hey Lori, didja hear that?" Tyson said, looking at one of his sisters. "I betcha tha' my Dallas (7) is faster than yer ole' Lexington."

"You are on!" Loretta, or Kentucky, replied looking at her brother. "And Lexington (8) can so beat Dallas!"

Suddenly, another voice joined the argument.

"What about my Devil (9)?" the voice asked, as the small group look to see who it was. "He is faster than both Dallas and Lexington."

"We'll see about that!" Tyson replied, while Loretta looked at Toris.

"That is Brandon, or New Jersey, by the way." She explained. "And I am Loretta, or Kentucky, if you didn't know. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Toris smiled and followed the children outside.

"Mon Dieu." Philip said, using one of France's favorite sayings.

"What is it, Philip?" Canada asked.

"Oncle Matthieu, I forgot to tell Brandon that Dixon wanted to see him." Louisiana explained. "It seems like our cher frère plus âgé is planning something terrible."

Canada looked at his nephew and shook his head.

"You shouldn't talk about your cher frère plus âgé like that…even if it is true." Canada replied. "And you know that your eldest siblings wouldn't hurt you. Elizabeth, Madison, Raleigh, and Tobias wouldn't allow it. The same with Brandon."

Philip nodded. He knew that his uncle was right.

"Merci, Oncle Matthieu." The state said, thanking his uncle before he walked away.

_Meanwhile, outside…_

Toris had a hard time keeping track of the children. If, however, it weren't for Ange-Redbird and Ashley that is. While Tyson, Loretta and Brandon were having their race, Ange-Redbird, or Birdy, and her older sister watched over their younger siblings. Toris took this time to get to know them as well.

"Who are you?" One of the two little girls that followed Indiana around asked.

"My name is Lithuania. What is your name?" Toris asked.

"Hazel…but you can call me Iowa." The 10 year old girl answered.

Toris smiled gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The nation replied, his smile sparkled in his sea green eyes (10).

"Well, this is odd." A girl, younger than Hazel said.

"Hmm?" Toris asked.

"Hazel never takes to strangers that quickly." Birdy said, petting her fox, Orenda. "And this is Gracelyn, or Minnesota."

Toris smile again.

"It is nice to meet you as well." He said and the little girl smiled as well.

Lithuania could help but feel at peace. But something still bugged him. How long was the peace going to last?

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

Translations:

tirón = jerk

¡El hermano México no es un tirón!= Brother Mexico is not a jerk.

Tío= uncle

Oui? Ah! Oncle Matthieu!= Yes? Ah! Uncle Matthew!

Merci= Thank you

мой маленький цветок= my little flower

cher frère plus âgé= dear older brother.

Introducing:

**Ashley Mia Jones**: This is California and she was created by EmmaVargas.. She is 17 years old and was raised by both Spain and Mexico, whom she considers as her brother and uncle respectively. Her nicknames include Ash and Cali and she likes Water, camping, snow, movies, the outdoors, her "brother" Mexico, and Uncle Spain. Her dislikes include bad food (a/n: stay away from England then. Hahaha :D) To EmmaVargas: I hope that she was true to her personality.

**Ange-Redbird Jones**: She was the first of three characters made Rainbow Ryuu. She is the state of Indiana and her nicknames are Birdy (a/n: which is the one Toris will use a lot.), Hoosier, and Cardinal. She is 14 years old. Her likes include farming, Daddie Alfie (a/n: this makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside), her pet cardinal name Alkas and her pet fox name Orenda. It should also be noted that she has a connection with forest animals. Her dislikes include too hot weather, seeing animals being killed for no reason, and people saying that there is only corn in Indiana.

**Hazel Jones**: She is the second of three characters made by Rainbow Ryuu. Her nickname is just Iowa. She is 10 years old. She likes wheat, a good harvest, and the smell of wet earth. Her dislikes include droughts, depressions, the 1930 Dust Bowl, and Heat waves.

**Gracelyn Jones**: The final character in the trio of states created by Rainbow Ryuu. Her nicknames include Gracie, Lynnie, Gopher, and Minnesota. She is 8 years old (a/n: The youngest state I had a submission for yet!) and her likes include her 10,000 lakes, swimming, exercise in general, ice hockey, loons, and archeology. Her dislikes include Water pollution, her dad's obsession with fast food (a/n: Run, Alfred run!), and people always telling her that she is polite. To Rainbow Ryuu: I hope that I kept these three to what you imagined them to be…even though their roles were short.

**Loretta Danielle Jones**: Created by Angel of the Half Moon. Her nicknames are Lori, Dani, and Kentucky. She is 14 years old and her likes include horses, horse racing, country and bluegrass music, chicken, compromise, boxing, the outdoors and college sports. Her dislikes include being called a hillbilly, constantly being asked about chicken and fighting.

**Philip Jones**: Created by Grace Raven. His nicknames Phil, Lou, Louis, and Louisiana. He is 18 years old. His likes include blues, jazz, Cajun Food, magnolias, and his père* France. Not much is known about his dislikes at the moment. To Grace Raven: I hope that he was true to the personality you gave him.

**Brandon H. Jones**: Created by PenguinBuddyAlways. His nicknames include Bran-Bran, Jersey, and New Jersey. He is also the 3rd member of the 13 and he is 15. His likes include tomatoes and other types of crops, most of his family, music (especially rock and rap), horses, diners, beaches, and nature. His dislikes include Raymond (New York), Dixon (when he is rude to his other siblings.), being called Joisey, being compared to or mistaken for New York, and being subjected to stereotypes. It should also be noted that Brandon's driving is almost as bad as New York's. To: PenguinBuddyAlways: I hope that I kept his personality the way you thought of it.

Author's notes:

(1) California was in the room the entire time. Her and Tyson started arguing about Mexico after Ashley heard his converstation with Spain. Ashley likes Mexico, where as Tyson hates him.

(2) How many people forgot that Benji was still in the same room as Toris and that Italy got him some pasta. (raises own hand) Yeah I forgot for a bit.

(3) America's doorbell tune is the National Anthem. It plays loudly so that he can hear it…even at night. It does play rather loudly.

(4) England, for some reason, still confuses Canada for America. Even though the latter is "dead"…Strange.

(5) Russia's back!

(6) Prussia always impressed by America's spirit, or in my mind at least. Here, he is surprise that the nationling has gone from not speaking to speaking broken sentences to a full statement and that the nationling is willing to defend Alaska from him (a/n: no one else was around to America say "Alaska is my daughter."). Also, does anybody know how exactly Prussia knows about America's secret. I would love to hear theories.

(7) Dallas the horse belongs to Texas (city)

(8) Lexington the horse belongs to Kentucky (city)

(9) Devil the horse belongs to New Jersey (named after the Jersey Devil)

(10) Does Anyone know what color Lithuania's eyes really are? I just took a guess.** Edit:** Thanks to** PenguinBuddyAlways** for correcting me some what about Liet's eye color.

Owl: Well that ends this chapter. *applause erupts in the background*

Poland: Like Finally.

Owl: Thank you all for sticking with me and helping me with the story. Without you guys, none of this would be possible. Before we close, I just have one thing to say…

Poland: Like what would that be?

Owl: Well…Writing Poland's dialogue is hard! =3=;

Poland: What~ever! See you guys, like, next time.

(*père = father)


	12. Chapter 12: Interlude 3 a reminder

Interlude 3: OC openings reminder

Owl: I thought it would be interesting to see which states haven't been claimed yet. So here is a list of all 50 states. The ones in bold are taken. Hope you find this helpful:

**Delaware **

**Pennsylvania **

**New Jersey **(PenguinBuddyAlways)

**Georgia**

**Connecticut **(animegirl0216)

Massachusetts

Maryland

**South Carolina **(DaniSC)

New Hampshire

**Virginia **(Scholastica)

**New York **(Nami Loves You)

**North Carolina **(DaniSC)

Rhode Island

Vermont

**Kentucky **(Angel of the Half Moon)

Tennessee

Ohio

**Louisiana**(Grace Raven)

**Indiana **(Rainbow Ryuu)

Mississippi

Illinois

Alabama

**Maine** (HikariSoel)

**Missouri** (Xrisoftime)

**Arkansas**(hp23)

**Michigan**

**Florida **(Anime-Music-93)

**Texas**

**Iowa **(Rainbow Ryuu)

Wisconsin

**California **(EmmaVargas)

**Minnesota **(Rainbow Ryuu)

Oregon

Kansas

**West Virginia **(Scholastica)

Nevada

Nebraska

Colorado

North Dakota

South Dakota

Montana

Washington

Idaho

Wyoming

Utah

Oklahoma

New Mexico

Arizona

**Alaska**

**Hawaii**(Mossnose)

Owl: So that is who is left. Please continue to send in your submissions. Chapter 11 has been Started! Quick Note: The Story is not abandoned...I repeat, the story is not abandoned. I just have a lot on my plate right now with school and such and my laptop is down again. So thank you for your patience and keep sending in your characters!


	13. Chapter 13

Quickie note before chapter 11

Owl: By popular demand, Iggy will be reappearing and he will find out about the states. Also I plan on doing a 25 reviews special. I know that it isn't that amazing, but this will be my first fic to reach 25 reviews.

So this is where I need your help once more:

What should the special be about?

If the majority agrees, it might be a little story of when all of the states were younger and their relationship with Papa Alfred.

But if not…I'll think of something.

Here is hoping that everything goes well. And the next chapter is in the process of being written. I'd like to thank **animegirl0216**__for a suggestion of how England meets the kids and inevitably finds out that Alfred is alive.

Owl: I would like to thank you all for your time and patience with me about this. You all deserve cookies!!! *start handing out cookies*

America: So Iggy is going to find out, huh? I bet Old man China never foresaw this happening… See ya next time folks!


End file.
